Dangers
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amu learns the dangers of staying home alone with a perverted cat boy. A-mu-to. Rated: T
1. Dangers of a Spray Bottle

**~~Dangers~~**

Ch. 1: Dangers of a Spray Bottle

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-

I walked into my room with the intentions of being myself, considering Ami, Papa, and Mama were out on a family road-trip, and I insisted on staying home so I didn't miss school. Looks like someone had changed my schedule. As I plopped on my bed, I heard a rapid tapping on my window. I sighed, knowing shooing him away would be hard. Then, an idea struck me. 'Teenage-boy hormones, please don't fail me now!' I thought as I went over my plan in my mind. I walked over to my window and unlocked it and opened it.  
"Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to search for another entrance," Ikuto complained.  
"Gomen, Ikuto-_kun," _I inwardly smirked, maybe he's rubbing off on me, "I was trying to decide what to do-" I stopped and came close to him, then I hugged him to make sure the plan was working, "-Ikuto, I'm really sorry, but I have to run to the store for Ami-chan, would you mind?" I gazed into his eyes. His heart thumped faster and faster in my ear, which was pressed against his chest to confirm the success of my scheme. I said each word slowly, emphasizing his name. He blushed slightly, hormones kicking in before his personality; he bit his tongue to hold back a moan in reply to my body being pressed against his.  
"If you come back as soon as you can and let me wait for you to come home," his eyes betrayed his words, showing me how much he'd love to stay in this position. I made my smirk seem like a warm smile full of understanding.  
"Of course, Ikuto," I said, and he stepped out onto my balcony, grabbing one of my Shoujo Beat© magazines. ((Sweat-drop)) I shut the balcony door and bounded down the stairs. I grabbed a five dollar bill out of my wallet on my way down. I headed to a pet store-well, ran to a pet store. I opened the door to Petco©, and dashed through the aisles. I got to the cat section, and then looked for the area of "behavior improvement". There, I found a spray bottle, catnip, and, after looking throughout the entire store, two bars of chocolate. When I got home, Ikuto was reading one of my manga books with his back against the glass. I crept into the bathroom, and filled the spray bottle all the way. This was going to be one interesting night. I walked into the room, and he heard me apparently, because he stood up, and tapped his foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my windows. Immediately after, he came in and said, "Okay, now I have two questions. One, what were you planning earlier, you **never **call me 'Ikuto-kun'? Two, what's in the bag?" he bombed me with the questions.  
"Now how was I going to go to the pet store with you tailing me? And this-" I held the spray bottle up, "-is Mr. Spray. If you do anything provocative, you get squirted with water, got it?" I asked. He only smirked.  
"Oh? And what is provocative? I certainly don't want to be squirted." He sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.  
"This is!!!" I tried to maintain my voice on below-yelling level. I could hear him smirk. He pulled me against his chest and lifted my face up. I blushed. Big time is an understatement; it was clear on his amused face. He moved my bangs off of my forehead, and then kissed it.  
"Well _Amu_, have you learned your lesson yet, or do we need some more-" he narrowed his eyes, "-practice?" he breathed, making my body tremble. I prayed my face wasn't as red as it felt.  
"N-no thank you, Ikuto," I got up and turned to try and squirt him, but to no avail. He pulled me into himself, then pressed his forehead against mine.  
"You know Amu, your eyes are even more beautiful close up, if that's possible," he whispered, our lips dangerously close. I kept silent, though I wanted to get out of his grasp. After what seemed like an eternity, he let me go. I grabbed the spray bottle and squirted him three times. He looked pissed, to put it bluntly.  
"Now, now, we can't have that now, can we? Punishment time," he huskily replied after taking off the jacket I soaked. He grabbed the bottle out of my grasp and gently pushed me onto my bed. ((How can you gently push someone? Well, it's like it doesn't hurt, but it's strong enough to knock you over, anyway…)) Ikuto smirked as I blushed, and with one knee right next to my left side and his other near my right side he hovered a foot above me. He pinned my arms over my head and with his other hand cupped my chin in his hand. I realized what was going to happen, but I couldn't get away in time. He stole my first kiss. It was gentle but passionate, his lips moving happily over mine. His tongue begged for an approval to venture mine. I tried to break the kiss, but in doing so, I gave him an accidental entrance. Like a curious baby digging in the mud, he happily explored every inch of my mouth, causing my instincts to kick in and lean into the kiss. He moaned happily, enjoying my taste. Finally, slipping his tongue into his own mouth, inviting me in his, 'Stupid instincts!' I thought as I felt my tongue slowly slip in to his mouth. He sighed in content, either because of all the things he could tease me about, or because I was finally kissing him back. He let go of my chin and arms, slipping his around my waist. I moaned instinctively as I felt him snake his arms around my waist and I tasted his mouth. I finally gained control again, and gagged as I could still taste Ikuto in my own mouth. He slowly got up, and let go of my waist. After we both caught our breaths, he moved over to right next to me, nuzzling the side of my neck, making me shiver.  
"Wow Amu-" he paused to nuzzle me again and sigh in content, "-I never imagined my first kiss to be so passionate, much less with you," he emphasized 'you'. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist, only this time from the side, while I pushed in protest.  
"I can't believe you, Ikuto! I can still taste you!" I tried to get him away, but he just smirked and stayed.  
"Amu, the more you insult and resist my embrace, the more I punish" Ikuto said making me think. I turned to face him and hugged him.  
"I wuv you Iku-koi!" I said into his shirt, nuzzling it.  
"Reverse psychology only doubles the effect," he smirked. I pouted.  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked, trying the hormone thing again.  
"Kiss me, like the last one," he licked his lips making me blush and shiver from the memory.  
"Never, you pervert," I tried to push myself away from him.  
"Mmmmph!" we were in the same position. I made sure not to make the same mistake again. His tongue tapped my closed lips, but I remained stubborn. That is, until he bit my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth in surprise. He gladly entered my mouth yet again. I tried to push him off me, but he just stayed in the same position. I gave up resisting him, and sat there, waiting for him to finish. He slowly retrieved his tongue and began to continue the kiss. I inwardly groaned, coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't end soon. Ikuto reluctantly ended it first.  
"IKUTO!" I didn't take the hassle of keeping my voice at normal-level. He curled up on the covers and smiled contently.  
"Yes?" he purred.  
"W-What did I do to deserve _**two??"**_ I asked frantically.  
"Nothing, it's just the first one is so tempting, then for the second one, you enjoy it more knowing what its like," his words were so confident.  
"Jeez, can you leave already? It's already four in the afternoon." He pouted and stuck his lower lip out.  
"Demo, I don't wanna! Could I just stay until tomorrow afternoon? Please?" His eyes pleaded too much. I caved, "Fine, only until one o' clock, that's it!" I tried to be stern with my words.  
"Yay, thanks Amu-_chan, _I promise I won't be a nuisance!" I was being forced to cuddle with Ikuto. Without my parents, alone. What have I gotten myself into **now?** I groaned, this is going to be a long night.

~~~~~TBC in Ch. 2: Dangers of Chocolate~~~~~

Ikuto: Yay! We're roomies! *glomps Amu*

Amu: *sprays Ikuto 8 times*

Ikuto: Aoi!

Me: Sorry Ikuto-

Grace: Aoi…?

Me: my pen-name.

Grace: oooooh! Hey I got a plan…*whispers*

Me: *thinks* *in thoughts * 'Brennan((guy))+ Mew mew Ichigo outfit and accessories((shows a lot of skin))+ Grace's violence+ **his** cowardliness= EW! .' . Waaaaaaay too revealing 0.0 *shudders* Anyways, I don't own Shugo chara, it's characters, Tokyo Mew Mew, or it's characters. I only own the plot, me-Aoi-, and my two annoying best friends, Grace-chan and Rylee-chan.


	2. Dangers of Chocolate

*~~Dangers~~*

**Ch. 2: Dangers of Chocolate.**

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:- 

I sighed, home alone with a tongue-crazy Ikuto, no one here to protect me from his pervertedness. I couldn't say no when he asked to stay here, considering he was hugging me and wouldn't let go, and those damned pleading eyes. They're so deep and mysterious; I could just stare into them for an eternity. WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!?! I blushed a brilliant scarlet, and I think Ikuto noticed. ((Rylee: No, really?))  
"What are you thinking about, you perverted kid?" Ikuto asked.  
"N-Nothing!" I turned my head the other way.  
"Yet you don't contradict that you're perverted," he muttered, then sighed. He sat up, pulled me towards his chest, then turned my head to face him.  
"Come on, you can tell me, can't you?" I blushed three different shades of red. He chuckled, making me angry. I turned the other way with a "Humph!" He sighed again, holding me closer.  
"Amu, I have to tell you something," Ikuto said.  
"W-What now?" I asked.  
"I'm…..hungry," he smirked, I groaned, just like his stomach.  
"Oh Ikuto, just when I think you're being serious….here!" I held out the bars of chocolate.  
"Thanks Amu!" Ikuto said, opening the first bar.  
"Want some?" he asked, half of the bar sticking out of his mouth.  
"…I'll pass," I rolled my eyes.  
"Why not?" he whined, "Or is it because that would make it an indirect kiss, you know, I could always have a direct one, too," I blushed, he smirked.  
"No thank you," I said between gritted teeth. I begrudgingly grabbed half of the second bar. He pouted, lower lip jutting out.  
"It's not gonna work this time," I muttered.

"Your cheeks betray your words," he teased.  
"Ikuto, I'm starting to regret my decision," I tried to wipe that smirk off his face with that statement.  
"Mmmmph!" talk about déjà vu. Not entirely, we were sitting up this time. Tapping impatiently, Ikuto, yet again, asked for just a glimmer of an entrance. I tried to stay strong, but when he wrapped his arms around my waist I accidently let out a moan.

"Mnn…"I cursed in my mind as I felt him smirk and happily entered my mouth. My blush deepened as he slowly left my mouth.  
"Done yet?" I asked. He titled my chin up and looked into my eyes.  
"No, I just have to tell you something, now you taste like a chocolate covered strawberry," he smiled, not a smirk, but a regular smile. 'The weirdest things make him happy,' I thought.  
"Amu…." He whispered eyes pleading for him to hurry up and kiss me. He leaned in, once more, to kiss me. I pushed in protest, but in my mind there was a voice that cried out, 'Finally, it took ya' forever!' He ran a hand through my hair, sending a shiver down my spine. I opened my eyes for a moment, and, to my surprise, his cheeks were a little red. Never had I imagined **the** Ikuto to blush. I closed mine slowly, succumbing to that voice that longed so much to kiss back. This took Ikuto by surprise, but he tried to maintain his composure. I took another peek when I heard him moan again. His cheeks were bright red. I stifled a giggle as he let out one last moan in content and the kiss by tracing my lips with his tongue. I could feel my temperature rise as he smirked. I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for the perverted remark.  
"Don't get so caught up next time, it takes the fun out of it," he told me.  
"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I asked him.  
"It means that if your lips stop moving, it's no fun," he smirked as I gasped and clamped both of my hands over my mouth.  
"Oh, you pervert!!!" I exclaimed.  
"You know, you hurt my feelings whenever you call me that," he placed a hand over his wounded "heart".  
"You give enough reason to," I muttered.  
"It still hurts," he pouted.  
"Don't be such a crybaby, or I'll finish your other chocolate," I teased, fanning myself with it.  
"Oh, really?" Ikuto dared. He pushed himself on me and kissed me. I pushed him away, and I gasped for breath.  
"At least warn me before you do that, and you know, my dad would faint if he knew you even stepped foot in my room. His eyebrows furrowed and he pouted.  
"Tadase has been in your room before, though" he turned the other way. I let out a sigh.  
"He flipped out about that, too. And he doesn't even know how you act," I said. He smiled at that.  
"Amu, thank you," he sincerely said.  
"Okay Ikuto, I know how much you like chocolate, but you don't have to thank me, it was a dollar and seventy-five cents," I sweat-dropped.  
"Baka, not that, that you put up with me, after all the things I've said and done to you," he kissed me after his little rant. It was an appreciative and small kiss, just a peck.  
"Oh, it's fine," I looked away, embarrassed. I looked over at the clock and mentally groaned. 'Five forty-five! Tonight is going to take forever!!!' I thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~TBC in Ch.3:Dangers of Catnip~~~~~~~~~~

Me: *holds out a box of Nerds©* Want 'em?

Grace: Nah, give 'em to Brennan and say "Here ya' go, ya' nerd"

Me: *groans* that one is so old!

*****Elsewhere, where-ever-the-heck-He-lives*****

Brennan: *sneezes* Must be allergy season.


	3. Dangers of Catnip

***~~Dangers~~***

-:0:-Amu's POV –:0:-

Let's think of the negatives for a second, shall we?

Ikuto won't stop kissing/cuddling with me

I'm home. Alone.

I can't squirt him, due to what happened _last time._

I don't have anything to use against him-oh wait!

I remembered what I bought, catnip! 'Thank god for…uhh…whoever-the-heck-invented-catnip!' I thought hastily as I grabbed for the bag on the floor. Ikuto held tighter me against his chest.  
"Now what do you think you're doing?" he asked, suspicious that I was going to grab the spray bottle.  
"I was just going to get your present, you don't have to be so defensive," I pouted.  
"Present?" he curiously asked, making me smirk.  
"Yep!" I said, opening the bag of catnip, hidden.  
"_Sniff sniff!_ Oh Amu don't tell me you bought-," Ikuto groaned.  
"Yep, catnip!" I giggled.  
"Honestly, Amu," Ikuto lunged forward, trying to get it away before what he couldn't control happened. What he didn't know was the bag was already opened. Once he realized it, the situation just screamed 'total chaos'. He tried to stop, but I slipped, landing in his arms, blush increasing each second. Unfortunately, the package spilled onto me, all over my face and neck. His cat-ears popped out and he pushed me onto the bed, my back against the wall, his instincts taking complete control. He smirked and licked my cheek, me gasping in fright. I bit my lip to not shriek. Once he stopped licking away the catnip, he sat on the bed next to me, and then rested his head on my lap, which was the place most of the catnip fell. He stretched and yawned, eyes fluttering closed.  
"Uhh, Ikuto, can you move now?" I asked.  
"Nope," he said nuzzling his face in my lap, causing me to blush deeply.  
"Ikuto..?" Well, he looked drunk, so I decided to try something.  
"I'm not going to move, I'm comfortable," he cuddled me more and more.  
"Not that, I've been wondering, how do I look, in your eyes?" I asked.  
"You're the sweetest, funniest, cutest, most wonderful girl I've ever met, Amu. How can you be self-conscious?" Ikuto asked, I dodged his skeptical look, 'High on catnip, he's still the same,' I thought.  
"I was just wondering. Hey Ikuto," I asked again.  
"Yes, my darling?" his reply surprised me.  
"Do you…like me?" I inwardly giggled.  
"No, I don't like you," he sat up and brought his lips close to my ear, "I love you more than anything and anyone in this entire world," he whispered breathlessly. Ikuto nibbled at my ear for a minute, and then went back to his little cat-nap with me blushing furiously. His cat-ears disappeared, and he darted off my lap.  
"Amu, do you know what I could've done to you-," his eyes dashed from the miniskirt I was wearing to the bed we were sitting on and he groaned, "Amu, just don't do that again," Ikuto sat next to me. I snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest.  
"….Amu, what are you doing?" he looked at me skeptically.  
"Cuddling with you," I said into his shirt.  
"Does that mean I can hug back?" he asked, still unsure of my seriousness. I nodded and giggled as he leaned into the embrace. A little while later I tried to push him off, to no avail.  
"O-okay, "I-Ikuto, you can get up now." I did what any normal twelve-year-old would do. I poked his cheeks to get him to move."I'm comfortable, though," he whispered.  
"Then let me get changed into pajamas and we can go to sleep. SEPERATLEY," I chose my words wisely. He considered my words, looking for a loophole.  
"How 'bout you change out of pajamas?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, grabbing my yellow pajama shirt and green and yellow polka-dotted pants with lace at the ends. I went into the bathroom, changed, and then came out. I got out a whiteboard marker and wrote on my whiteboard on the wall. It said:

Rules:

No hugging during the night

No kissing/cuddling/going farther

Stay on your side of the bed

Keep a two feet distance between us two

No provocative statements

Keep hands at sides

Tell anyone of this, and there will be hell to pay

Tell your second brain it'll never happen

Ikuto looked confused, very confused.  
"Second brain…?" he asked, stumped.  
"Ikuto, look down," I said, rolling my eyes. His eyes glanced down then darted back up.  
"Perverted kid," he muttered, looking the other way.  
"It works, though, now move over to this side," I said, sitting at the edge of the bed. Once he did, I moved over towards the side with the wall.  
"Goodnight, Ikuto," I said, cuddling in the covers.  
"Goodnight, Koneko-chan," I could clearly hear his smirk. I held back from kicking him by thinking violent thoughts about Ikuto. I looked over at the clock, 'Nine thirty, the rest of the night will go quickly,' I thought as I drifted into sleep. Little did I know what was in store.

~~~~~~~~TBC in Ch.3: Dangers of Thunder Storms~~~~~~~


	4. Dangers of Thunder Storms

*~~Dangers~~*

**Special -:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-

I was just on the verge of falling asleep, nuzzling against Amu's pillow. It was so soft, and the sheets and pillows all smelt like strawberries. I kept my word to Amu, keeping a two feet distance, though I was watching her asleep. I smiled ((Gasp! Ikuto lost his trademark smirk!)) when I looked at her cotton candy pink hair. At least, I thought she was asleep. _Crack! Flash! _ The wind howled, thunder boomed, and lightning lit the room with a jolt. As I said, it was only presumption to lead to the fact that Amu was asleep.  
"Kyaa~!" with a yelp, Amu threw herself into my arms.  
"Eh~ and what happened to the two feet rule?" I smirked. She realized our position, and her cheeks could rival her hair.  
"I-I didn't mean to…" she stammered, looking away. I could feel her try to push away, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her there.  
"I never said I didn't like it," I whispered as I let my eyes close once more. With a flash, another roar of thunder shook the room. Amu winced, trying not to yelp again.  
"Oh, don't tell me, Amu, you're afraid of thunder and lightning?" I asked. She blushed in embarrassment, but nodded stiffly.  
"You probably want to me to move now, huh?" I asked, trying to hide how much I'd love to stay like this.  
"O-of course not, w-wouldn't you want to be held when you were scared?" she shakily replied.  
"Who would've thought that you can say that you wanted to be held?" I held on tighter, and I could feel her relax in my arms. I started to comb through her hair lightly, enjoying the softness she would slap me for at any other time. ((=v='))  
"Ikuto…"she started  
"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.  
"No…it's kind of…soothing," she got closer to me and snuggled into my chest. I nuzzled into her hair, enjoying her scent. 'Strawberries and cream shampoo,' I mentally noted.  
"Ikuto…Ari..gato," she whispered into my chest, finally drifting to sleep. I stroked her hair, tired myself.

"So warm..." she whispered in her sleep. For the first time in who knows how long, I had a peaceful sleep. I always hated the morning light, but now I have a light that shines brighter than anything. ~*~*~~~ TBC in Dangers: Ch.5: Dangers of Neko-mimi

Me: By the way, Grace, "neko-mimi" means "cat-ears"

Grace: I-I knew that!

Me: Sure, Grace, sure.

Grace: S-Shut up!

Me: *rolls eyes* Nice come back, bakayaro.

Grace: *gives Aoi-chan the I'm-gonna-annoy-you-till-you-wish-you-were-dead look*

Me: Doesn't scare me.

Grace: *gets an ax*  
Me: 0-0? Okay that does. Gomenusai!! I don't own Shugo Chara, that would be Peach-Pit-sensei! And thank you to all who reviewed!!!


End file.
